1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular building system, and more particularly pertains to a building system employing interlocking construction elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The world population has grown at an exponential rate in recent decades. One of the biggest problems created by surging population figures is housing. An even bigger problem is the absence of affordable housing. Housing costs are typically driven by two factors: the cost of building materials; and the cost of labor. The cost of labor, in turn, is dictated by the time necessary to build a structure and the skill level of the laborers. One of the many efforts to decrease housing costs comes in the form of modular housing. Through modular housing, both material costs and labor costs can be drastically reduced.
Often times these modular systems utilize concrete or mortar slabs in constructing the final product. Examples of such systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,359,825 to Makarov; U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,488 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,352 to Low; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,729.
Other efforts at modular systems employ multiple disconnectable fasteners or elaborate tongue-in-groove systems. Examples of these efforts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,003 to Jouty and U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,651 to Ford. Still yet other modular systems are primarily designed for structures other than dwellings. An example of such is U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,829 to Matiere.
While each of these modular systems achieves its particular objective, they all have a common result: a modular structure that looks modular.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of modular home construction.
Another object of this invention is to enable modular construction systems to produce dwellings with a non-modular appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to permit a dwelling to be constructed from building elements that are easily interconnected.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular system which comprises individual building elements which are inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to create a modular construction system that allows for the modular incorporation of doors and windows at desired locations.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.